


Pet!

by PurelyWriting



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 24/7 BDSM Scene, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Animal Play, Animalistic, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Consensual Kink, Demiromantic kim taehyung | v, Demisexuality, Dom/sub, Dominant Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dominant Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dominant Min Yoongi | Suga, Dominant Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good BDSM Etiquette, If you're looking here for smut you came to the wrong place, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Multiple Partners, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Pet Names, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Ravi and Jooheon are besties, Smut, Some Plot, Submissive Jeon Jungkook, Submissive Kim Namjoon | RM, Submissive Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Training, not rlly tho, very little sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyWriting/pseuds/PurelyWriting
Summary: Taehyung participates in Pet Play in secret as a way to relieve his stress and hides it from his friends.So when his friend jokingly invites him to a local BDSM meet-up, Taehyung is a bit hesitant to go thinking that it might just be all jokes.What he ends up with is meeting two amazing men who would take up much more of his life than he ever anticipated.





	1. *Betad*

**Author's Note:**

> So this is happening?? Lol. So, backstory. I use Pet Play as a form of relaxation, as well as Age Regression and I choose not to do sexual things with it because I don't feel comfortable with being sexual in a space where I feel like I can relax and I'm safe in. So, this fic was born of my feelings. This fic will have smut, but not right away.

”Come on!” Wonsik whined, “it’ll be fun! It’s just a couple of hours, and then you can go home and jerk off or whatever!”

“I resent the fact that you assume I jerk off,” Taehyung replied, shrugging his friend’s arm off of his shoulder as he walked down the street. He had just finished up his last class of the year and finished all of his finals, and all he wanted to do was go home and play video games until he passed out, or maybe watch sappy movies. 

“What good would going to a  _ BDSM _ party do me?” Taehyung asked, lowering his voice and looking around the street. They were mostly alone, but Taehyung was never sure who was listening on the streets of Brooklyn. 

“It’s in Manhattan,” Wonsik said, “like, fifteen minutes from your apartment if we take the subway.”

“Wonsik I live in Manhattan,” Taehyung deadpanned, “do you have any idea how many buildings are there? How would I be able to find it on my own?”

Wonsik shrugged, “tomato tomato,” come on! It’s been a long year, and we don't even have to participate! Jooheon went last time and met this super hot guy and they’ve been going steady for like, three months.”

“What do you mean ‘don’t have to participate?” Taehyung asked, “I thought you went and just did the stuff,” he said, even though he very much knew how BDSM parties worked. Probably more than he should. He had come out a few years earlier as Demisexual, and though he was comfortable with BDSM and the play that came along with it, sex just...Wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted a connection to someone who didn’t see him just as another person to have sex with. 

“Joheoon said they had like a…,” he scrunched up his face and snapped his fingers, trying to remember the word, “system? It’s rings that you wear or somethin’, like when you’re at a party and you get those cups that are like ‘I’m taken’ or ‘I’m lookin’ to bang’.”

Taehyung hummed, “like bracelets or something?” He asked. 

“Glow Stick bracelets, maybe” Wonsik joked and Taehyung cracked a smile. 

“I’ll think about it,” he said as they walked down one of the tunnels into the subway, “would it just be me and you?”

“Nah,” Wonsik said as he helped an old lady put down her bags in front of the stairs, speaking to her kindly for a moment before jogging to Taehyung at the platform, “Jooheon wants you to meet the dude he met,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waited for the train, “he met some pretty cool guys there. Just be ready to see some dick,” he grinned leeringly at Taehyung who once again rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a pervert,” the train approached, the screeching making Taehyung frown a little, “I’ll text you when I’m ready. Do you know when we’re going?”

“Like, twelve,” Wonsik replied, stepping onto the train beside Taehyung, “more or less. Joheoon said it goes until like, six in the morning.”

“Ugh,” Taehyung groaned, “who would wanna play for that long?”

“The types of guys who go there,” Wonsik said, sitting down. Taehyung chose to stand, popping an earbud into his ear, “Hey, maybe you’ll meet someone nice,” tapping the tip of his shoe against Taehyung’s, “we’re all a little worried ‘bout you. Ever since you broke up with Mina, you’ve been distant.”

Taehyung hummed, “she was a good girlfriend,” She really had been, and they broke up on good terms. She just didn’t like that he liked to wear dog ears and sometimes sleep on the floor when he needed to destress, or that he wasn’t interested in anything sexual with her. 

Wonsik nodded solemnly, “well,” he said, grunting a little as the train screeched to a stop, “I’ll see you tonight, buddy.” He clapped his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder and then stepped off the train. Taehyung looked down at his phone where he had a tab open on collars. As he scrolled through them he found a nice mint green one with hearts on the notches. 

Hm. Maybe he should treat himself? It was summer now, and he had saved up money from working for a low-brow fashion company. He tapped on the picture to look at it in more depth as the train rumbled along. 

Pet Play, what he liked to engage in, was something he had hidden from the world for years. He got into it while he was still in Daegu before he moved to the States for college. He had been stressed out by school and scrolling through some site when he found a blog post about it, and after reading about it for a bit, he decided to give it a try. 

It was soothing to him. He didn’t see it as sexual, but rather it was him becoming something else. For a few days a week, he could stop being Kim Taehyung, and he could be Tae for a bit. He could don his fluffy dog ears he had custom made a few years back, put on the shitty choker he got from Claire’s a month back, and just...be a dog. 

When he was Tae, he didn’t have to worry about things like college, or work, or global warming. He could just be a dog. 

He clicked out of the tab as his stop approached and pocketed his phone. Music played softly as he walked up the station and into the mid-afternoon light. He walked at his own slow pace, his thoughts off in their own world as he went. His apartment, a place just outside of Manhattan, was a smaller apartment, but nice. It was around $900 a month, which used up a lot of his work money, but he was good at saving. It also helped that his mother’s sister owned the building and had been able to get him such a good deal. 

He walked into his apartment building, passing by three people talking in low voices to one another. One of the men had a tissue under his eye and was quietly sobbing while the other spoke to a slim woman who stood with her bags in one hand. 

Taehyung ducked his head as he passed them. He pressed the button for the top floor and leaned back, listening to his music as the elevator slowly crawled upwards. 

When it got to his floor, he shuffled out and into the second apartment, 29. His apartment smelled like home, clean with some incense from last night still in the air. He heaved a soft sigh of relief and kicked off his shoes, slipping into a pair of bright green house slippers as he walked into the house. 

He passed by the kitchen, the living room, and went straight to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed with a groan. He sighed softly, nuzzling his head into his sheets and lying there for a moment. After some time just lying there, he rolled over onto his back and opened his phone. 

**Me: **

**What was that place you were talking about called?**

**Wonsik:**

**Panther**

**Why? **

**Me:**

**I’m just looking it up. I wanna see if there’s any reviews on it. **

**Wonsik:**

**Ha**

**Is there a yelp for bdsm clubs?**

**Me:**

**Idk**

**Probably?**

**Thx**

**Wonsik:**

**No prob**

**<3**

Taehyung smiled at the emoji and opened up Chrome again. The collar he had been looking at greeted him, and he clicked into another window, typing into the search bar. 

Panther

_ 426,000,000 results _

Panther BDSM

_ 34,000,000 results _

Panther BDSM Manhattan

_ 300 results _

Taehyung clicked on the first thing, which happened to be a sort of flyer for the club, looking it over carefully. 

_ Looking for a BDSM partner? _

_ Want to spice up your relationship? _

_ Join us at Panther, the best of the best BDSM club in all of New York City!  _

_ We offer; _

  * _Submissive/Dominant training (**NSFW**)_
  * _Pet Play hangouts_
  * _BDSM parties_
  * _Seminars and classes on how to be a good sub/dom (**SFW**)_

Taehyung stopped reading, clicking away from the flyer and turning off his phone. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, covering his eyes with a quiet sigh. Fuck it, he was going. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung looked at his outfit in the mirror, turning back and forth slowly. It was a simple outfit, a black turtleneck with long sleeves with the front cut with a triangle going over his collarbone and down to where his pecs were, some black harem pants and a pair of heeled boots. It was a nice outfit and one that he found appropriate for the occasion. 

He had been to a BDSM party once before, with a masquerade theme with hidden identities. He had hung back, quiet and refusing advances from anyone in the room and instead watched. This time might be the same, with the bracelet system Wonsik had pointed out, but he would have to see. 

He trailed his fingers over his accessories, looking over two collars that had been sent in by one of his online friends by the name of JoonBaby. They were collars that he didn’t wear often, as they were so beautiful. He knew that at the club, people couldn’t see them as actual collars, but as accessories. 

Collars could only be obtained through a collaring ceremony and by a Dominant. Taehyung had access to neither of those. The collar that he picked out finally was a beautiful pastel blue, with a large ring in the center and charms decorating it with a large resin-cast gem in the center in the shape of a circle. There were stars and moons hanging from the chain attached to the collar, and when Taehyung put it on he found that it matched well to his original outfit. 

He moved to makeup next, taking out some of his best makeup that he had gotten from SugarPill online, dusting the colours 8-Bit, Cheat Code, and Player One on his lids, doing only a subtle line of colour in a soft gradient before swiping over a simple small wing on his lash line. 

He hovered his fingers over his lipsticks, humming to himself softly, putting the colour of lipstick Clink on his lips more on the inside, and then blending it out to give his lips a softer look, like his lips had been stained rather than painted. 

He pulled back and looked at his appearance, fiddling with his hair. It was dark and long, nearly down to his shoulders at this point. He liked his hair long, even more so because of passersby on the street mistaking him for a girl and doing a double-take. Taehyung hummed to himself, fiddling with his hair for a bit before deciding to clip two clips into his hair to gently hold it back, both of the clips had little stars glued to them. One was pastel blue and one was a periwinkle purple. 

His phone buzzed with a text but he ignored it, knowing that it was just Wonsik. He glanced at the time. 12:30. He nodded and took one last look at his body before leaving his apartment. 

He caught sight of the men he had seen yesterday when he entered the elevator. Both of them were dressed in dark suits and wore dark leather gloves. They looked surprised to see him, so Taehyung smiled in greeting and clicked on the first floor. None of them talked, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. Instead, it was a rather nice sort of quiet. 

Outside, Wonsik was waiting with Jooheon and another man. Taehyung smiled in greeting and bounced over, letting Wonsik hug him as tightly as he wanted.

“Hey, Tae,” Jooheon greeted, hugging him as well. Taehyung smiled at them, “Hey, guys. Is this your man Jooheon?” He joked. 

Jooheon’s face went pink and he huffed, “shut up,” he mumbled, making Taehyung cackle and throw his head back. The mystery man snorted, his plump lips curling into a grin. 

“I’m Chae Hyungwon,” he said, holding out his hand to Taehyung. Taehyung took it and shook his hand, smiling brightly at him. Hyungwon took one look at him before his eye sparkled and he asked in a hushed voice. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be a puppy, would you?” He asked. Jooheon and Wonsik were busy chatting to each other about the club, Wonsik sounded a little hesitant while Jooheon was practically singing its praises, so neither of them heard. 

“How did you know?” Taehyung asked, keeping his voice soft as well, “is it that obvious?”

Hyungwon shrugged, “not to everyone,” he said, “but I’ve worked with hundreds of pets over the years and they all dress a certain way,” he said, flicking Taehyung’s collar, “no Baby or Slave would be caught dead wearing a collar like that.”

Taehyung scoffed, “this is a nice collar!” He defended, whining a little. Hyungwon smiled and patted his head, “I know, it is,” he said, “that’s the problem. A collar that nice is gonna get you a lot of attention tonight,” he said, “because people will know that you’re free and,” he held up his hand, showing off three bracelets on his wrist, one black, one white, and one that was white and red striped, “you can only get so much information from these things.”

Taehyung hummed, starting to walk as Jooheon and Wonsik started to parade down the street. “What do they mean?” He asked, his voice a little nervous, “I’ve only gone to a party once before, and there wasn’t really a system like this,” he said.

Hyungwon nodded, “was it at the Bae club?” He asked. Taehyung nodded, shocked. How did he know?

“I worked there for a few years as a dominant trainer,” Hyungwon said, “Now I’m usually at Panther. They’ve got a better system against untrained and unreliable subs and doms to help the more experienced people pick out who they want to be with.”

Taehyung nodded, and Hyungwon continued. 

“You can get up to five bracelets,” Hyungwon said, “they’re meant to symbolize your status, newbie or experienced,” he tapped the black one, “if you’re taken or not,” he moved to the white one, “and if you’re willing to play,” he moved to the red and white one. 

“So, you’re experienced, taken, and willing?” Taehyung asked. 

“Almost,” Hyungwon replied, “I’m experienced, taken, and willing with other trained dominants,” he said, “the other two bracelets are for kink and hard kink.”

“Hard kink?” Taehyung repeated, wrinkling his nose, “are they very different.”

“To most people, yes,” Hyungwon said, “hard kinks are usually watersports, scat, vomit, blood kinks, or methods of controlled torture,” he said, “Panther only allows those kinks once a week in a play session, with only people who enjoy the same kink. Tonight is more of a get-together,” he said, “meeting new people and playing a bit.”

Taehyung nodded again, “do you think you could introduce me to some people?” He asked softly, “I’m just, kind of shy around people and not really good at approaching people first.”

“Of course,” Hyungwon said, smiling brightly, “I know just the people for you!” He nudged Taehyung’s arm to make him stop walking, “we’re here,” he said, nodding to some stairs going down to a doorway painted black. There was pink fluorescent lights shining on the door and a bouncer outside. 

Wonsik approached first, greeting the bouncer like an old friend. Taehyung followed his friends down and watched as each of them spoke to the bouncer. 

When it was Taehyung’s turn, he approached the bouncer with a hesitant smile. The bouncer smiled back, immediately soothing Taehyung’s nerves. 

“Hello,” the bouncer said kindly, “you’re new?” He asked, holding up a clipboard, “could I have your name?”

“Kim Taehyung,” Taehyung replied, his nerves slowly slipping away. Wonho nodded, “nickname? It’s what people will know to you call you, since we try to keep these things on the down-low, for personal reasons.”

“Tae,” Taehyung replied, feeling a fuzzy sort of warmth in his chest. Wonho nodded again, scribbling something down and handing Taehyung a piece of paper with his nickname written on it with a number one beside it, “give this to one of the girls upfront,” he said, “she’ll give you a briefing over bracelets and the rules since you’re new.”

“Thank you,” Taehyung thanked, bowing shallowly and following Hyungwon inside. Inside, it smelled faintly of leather and latex, but also like a lavender cleaner. There were a few people already inside, men and women dressed in all sorts of clothing. Some wore all latex, some leather, and a few were naked. 

A few people looked at him when he entered, and he felt their stares linger on his back as he followed Wonsik to the front desk. He was flushed red by the time they got there, shyly handing the paper to the kind-looking lady there who cooed at him and patted his head. 

“My name is Irene,” she said, “I’m gonna go over the bracelets real quick, and then we can get you hooked up with what you want, okay?”

Taehyung nodded, her kind smile making his insides twist. She picked up a box full of the paper bracelets, all sectioned off into neat little roles with their own boxes. Taehyung mentally counted them out, finding nineteen in all. 

“These ones,” she said, running her hands over three bracelets that went from white to grey, “are experience levels,” she took out two of the white bracelets and attached them to Wonsik and Taehyung’s wrists, “you both get white because you’re new.”

She moved onto the next layer, “these,” she said, “are roles, we have puppy play,” she rested her fingertip on a blue bracelet, “age play,” a pink one, “slave,” a hot pink one, “master and or mistress,” dark red, “submissive,” a green one, “and dominant and or domme,” a dark green one.

Taehyung’s head spun, and he hesitantly reached out his hand, “that one,” he said softly, pointing to the blue one, “and that one,” he pointed to the green one. 

Irene smiled like she already knew what he was going to choose and attached the bracelets on his wrists. Wonsik chose slave and submissive, his cheeks bright pink. 

“Alright, now these,” she pointed to the next row, “are how much you want to be involved,” she said. “This one is for wanting to just have sex,” it was bright red, “this one is playing with experienced dominants,” it was white and red one, “this is not playing just watching,” a neon orange, “and this one is for just playing, no sex,” it was a magenta. 

Taehyung picked the magenta one, and Wonsik picked the white and red one. Irene attached their bracelets and moved to the final row.

“These are for your relationship status,” she said, pointing to four bracelets with different coloured stripes, “taken,” which was white with white stripes, “not taken,” white with black stripes, “I’m looking for someone,” white with green stripes, “and I’m not looking for someone,” white with yellow stripes. 

Taehyung’s head was spinning, so he picked the white with black stripes. Wonsik chose the white with green stripes. Irene put them on, and they were on their way further inside. 

Taehyung could hear soft classical music playing, as well as quiet murmuring of people and the occasional laughter. He saw Hyungwon waiting beside the entrance to the playroom, which was a large maroon curtain. He perked up when he saw the two of them and waved them over. 

“Wonsik,” he said, “I was gonna show Tae to some submissives, do you wanna come or do you feel like going on your own?” He asked. 

Wonsik’s cheeks were still flushed, but he managed to speak, “I’ll go by myself,” he bit out, stepping and vanishing from sight. 

Taehyung fiddled with his fingers, nervously looking at the curtain. 

“You can back out now if you need to,” Hyungwon said softly, patting his shoulder, “no one will judge you for feeling apprehensive.”

“No, I’m okay,” Taehyung replied, “just, nervous,” he breathed. 

Hyungwon smiled sympathetically, “I understand,” he said, touching his hand to Taehynung’s back and slowly leading him inside. 

The inside was much different than the outside. People walked around, speaking quietly to one another, some of them interacting with submissives while others spoke to dominants. There was a small crowd in the center of the room, and Taehyung could hear the sound of a paddle hitting skin, joined by whiny moans. 

“Come on,” Hyungwon said, gently tugging his arm, “there’s some people I want you to meet,” he said, pulling Taehyung on the outskirts of the room to another curtained off area. This curtain was dark blue with cute little stars on it. He could hear soft speaking inside, chattering loudly. 

Hyungwon grabbed a bell on the side of the curtain and rang it a few times and then stepped inside, Taehyung following him in. 

The room was large and covered in mats that were then covered in fluffy pastel-coloured comforters. There were two people there, one of them with bunny ears and the other with puppy ears. Both of them looked up from where they were cuddling with the various stuffed animals in the room, their eyes lighting up when they spotted Taehyung. 

“Hello, boys,” Hyungwon greeted, “I wanted to introduce you two to Tae,” he said softly, leading Tae further inside. Taehyung hesitantly went, smiling nervously at the two of them, bowing a little when they got up. 

“Hello,” the one with bunny ears said, “my name is Kookie!”

“And I’m Joonie,” the puppy said, “it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Joonie?” Taehyung repeated, “a-are you JoonBaby?” He asked. 

Joonie nodded, “I am,” he said, his eyebrows furrowing, “and you are...?”

“TaeGogh,” Taehyung replied, and Joonie’s eyes brightened. He squeaked and clapped, “Tae!” He squealed, opening his arms up and Tae hugged him back. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Hyungwon said softly, leaving. Taehyung partially ignored him as Kookie and Joonie swarmed him, chatting and giggling with him. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Joonie said, pulling back, “I didn’t know you were in NY at all,” he said, cupping Taehyung’s face and squeezing his cheeks, “you’re so cute, oh my god,” he giggled. 

Taehyung giggled back, slumping in his arms a little, “thank you,” he said, his cheeks pink, “Hyungwon told me that I should stay with you for a bit,” he said, “b-because I’ve never really participated in something like this.”

Joonie hummed, “we can help you with that, right, Kookie?” He said, looking to the other man who was already shuffling through a box of accessories, “do you know if you’re comfortable playing yet?” Joonie asked, tugging Taehyung down towards the pillows. 

“I think so,” Taehyung said, “I don’t want anything sexual.”

Joonie nodded, “you said you were Demisexual, right?” He asked, and Taehyung nodded back. He turned to Kookie and pulled out a pair of fluffy dog ears, looking them over and then placing them on Taehyung’s head. 

Taehyung smiled, melting a little into the feeling of wearing the ears, “yeah,” he said, “I wanna play with people, but I don’t wanna like, do anything sexual yet.”

Joonie nodded, “that’s understandable,” he said, “I have some panties that I ordered offline that have a hole for a plug if you want that,” he offered, “most of the submissives are usually naked, or at least partially.”

Taehyung hummed, “I’m fine with that,” he said, letting Joonie help him take off his clothes, but let Taehyung handle his pants and underwear. 

“Here,” Kookie said, holding up a curled tail covered in soft fluff. Taehyung took the plug, blushing, and shucked off his underwear, taking the panties that Joonie offered to him and putting them on. 

They were soft on his skin, tight at his hips in such a way that felt soothing. He took a deep breath, blinking once, twice, as he fell a bit deeper into his headspace. Kookie smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently with his own. 

“Do you want help to put it in?” Kookie asked, looking at his body with wide eyes, “your body is so pretty! How do you keep so fit?” He asked, his fingertips brushing over Taehyung’s slim waist. 

“I have a good metabolism,” he said, blushing, “a-and it would be nice if you could help, he said softly. Kookie nodded and Joonie stood up, rifling through another box for a moment before he pulled out a latex glove and a bottle of lube. 

Joonie slipped on the glove and squirted the lube onto his fingers and on the plug while Kookie gently pushed him forward until his ass was up and his head was down. 

“Hold still,” Joonie said softly, soothing him as he slipped in a finger. Taehyung squeaked a little, jolting at the cold feeling of the lube and biting his lip as Joonie slowly opened him up, slipping in a second finger and slowly pumping two fingers, pushing him open. 

“I’m putting in the plug now,” Kookie said, slipping the tip of the plug in beside Joonie’s fingers and Taehyung sighed as Joonie pulled his fingers out at the same time as Kookie pushed the plug inside. He shuddered at the feeling of the plug, cold, resting against his walls and clenched around it with a soft groan. 

“There you go,” Joonie soothed him softly, helping Taehyung sit up, hushing him as Taehyung whimpered and tossed his head back, “Kookie and I have to get ready,” he said, “then we’re gonna head out there, okay?” He asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Taehyung’s ear. 

Taehyung nodded slightly, sitting up and shifting a little as he felt his cock chubbing up a bit every time he moved with the but plug. He sat there and waited, watching as Kookie and Joonie got undressed and slipped in their own plugs, Joonie a rubber dog one and Kookie a bunny tail. 

Kookie fixed his bunny ears, named except for a pair of panties and a formal collar. Joonie dressed up the same, fluffing up his hair a little and fixing some soft makeup on his face. 

“Ready?” Joonie asked, and Taehyung nodded, Kookie helped him up and they walked through the room, not going through the blue curtain and instead up some steps, “we’re going to play center,” he said, passing through another maroon curtain. 

The three of them entered the play center, Joonie and Kookie with their heads bowed. Taehyung mimicked them, following them as they walked to an area where Dominants and Dommes were standing. 

Joonie and Kookie knelt down beside one another and Taehyung did it as well. He could feel people staring at him and listened to them as the people murmured to one another. 

“He’s a new sub isn’t he?” A woman whispered, “he’s so beautiful,” he said, “look at his skin! How does he keep it so clear?”

“Look at his bands,” a man said, “he doesn’t have a dom and he’s single,” he hissed. 

“Yeah,” another man replied, “and look at his bands. If he’s up for playing, do you think we could spend some time with him?”

Taehyung bit on the inside of his lip as two men approached, stopping in front of Kookie and Joonie. Both Kookie and Joonie looked up at them and Taehyung watched from the corner of his eye as the men reached down to the two subs and held their chins up. 

“Did you make a friend, baby?” The man holding up Kookie’s head asked, his voice full of mirth and playfulness. 

“Yes, Master,” Kookie replied, quietly. 

His Master hummed, stroking his face gently, “how lovely,” he said. 

The other man pet Joonie’s hair gently, “did you help him get ready?” He asked, his voice slightly more nasally, “he looks so cute.”

“We did, Sir,” Joonie replied, “it’s his first time here, and Hyungwon-sii brought him to us.”

Sir hummed, interested, “how lovely,” he said, “does this lost pup have a master?” He asked, a grin in his voice. 

Taehyung bit his lip, unsure if he was being spoken to. He felt a warm hand cup his cheek and looked up to see one of the men standing before him. He had kind eyes and plump lips that were stretched into a smile. 

“Hello, pup,” he said softly, “can you tell me your name?” He asked, very gently running one of his hands through Taehyung’s hair. 

“Tae,” he breathed, swallowing. The man hummed, “good boy,” he said, “you came to play, didn’t you?” He asked softly and Taehyung nodded. 

The man nodded, “you can call me Master,” he said, “would you be willing to play with other people?” He asked, trailing his fingers over Taehyung’s collar, humming at it thoughtfully. 

“I would,” Taehying said, his breath catching slightly when Master tugged softly at the ring on his collar, his back going straight on instinct. 

A soft chuckle went through the crowd and Taehyung’s face burned, but he stayed still and allowed Master to gently touch him. 

Master hummed after a moment of examining Taehyung, opening his mouth to look at his teeth, flipping him onto his back and running a hand over his flat belly, and looking at his perfectly manicured hands. 

“I have to say,” Master said as he gently smoothed his fingers over Taehyung’s chest, staying away from his nipples and simply just touching him, “if I didn’t have a sub of my own, I’d be tempted to take you in,” he said, booping the tip of Taehyung’s nose. Taehyung smiled, a little giggle leaving his mouth, causing a loud coo to go through the room. 

“Did you see him smile?” A Domme gasped, “oh, I just want to put him in my pocket!” 

Taehyung shyly looked away, shyly curling into himself. Master grips his chin, holding him tight up to make sure that he doesn’t move. He straightened back up, tilting his head to the side when Master nudged him.

“Does anyone want to play with him?” Master asked, “I think this little puppy is lonely!” He cooed, squeezing Taehyung’s cheeks gently to make his lips pucker out into a pout. He looked out at the dominats around him, those with a submissive openly staring at him. A look of want and lust in their eyes as Taehyung is shown off to them. 

Finally, someone stepped forward. 


	3. Chapter 3

A man stepped forward. He looked like he was shorter than Taehyung, but his presence was huge. People backed away and let him through and Taehyung felt his heart skip a beat. He was beautiful, with pale skin and cat-like eyes that were dark and intimidating. 

“Ah, August,” Master smiled, running a hand over Taehyung’s hair again, “it’s good to see you again.”

August approached, smiling kindly at Master, “it’s good to see you too, Chim,” he said softly, looking down at Taehyung and holding out his hand. Taehyung looked at it for a moment, confused, and then gently nuzzled his forehead into his hand. 

Laughter rippled throughout the room and Taehyung flushed, but the look on August’s face made him feel like he had done something good. August rubbed under his eye with his pad of his thumb, smiling softly. 

Taehyung slowly leant into his touch, his eyes going half-lidded as a small smile curled on his face. August smiled back, a tender look in his eyes, “oh,” he whispered, “aren’t you just the cutest little puppy?” 

Taehyung slowly nodded and August snorted softly, “how cute,” he said, “what’s your name, puppy?” He asked, continuing to gently smooth the pad of his thumb over his cheek. 

“Tae,” Taehyung replied and August nodded, holding his hand out to Chim who handed him a teal coloured leash. He attached it to Taehying’s collar and grinned as Taehyung slouched, falling deeper into his headspace. 

August seemed to realize this and his smile broadened. He had a bright gummy smile, shining and beautiful. Taehyung shivered as August pulled at the leash gently, urging him to follow. Taehyung crawled after him obediently, following him away from where Joon and Kookie were being fawned on by their doms, but Taehyung only had eyes for August. 

A few people from the crowd followed after them, speaking to each other in soft tones as Taehyung was led over to where a large mat was, with a table next to it. There were a few tools and instruments on it, but Taehyung looked away as August yanked softly on his leash. 

“Sit,” August ordered, pointing to the middle of the mat. Taehyung crawled onto it and sat, his head bowed and back straight. August hummed, patting his head and running a hand through his hair. 

“Good boy,” August cooed and Taehyung let out a quiet whine, clenching his fists slightly. 

“Paw,” August continued, and Taehyung raised his hand, letting August take it in his own. He tilted his hand back and forth, examining his bracelets for a moment before he hummed thoughtfully. 

“Do you want to play, puppy?” He asked, and Taehyung nodded. 

“Words,” August’s fingers curled into Taehyung’s hair, his other hand squeezing Taehyung’s hand firmly for a moment.

“Yes,” Taehyung blurted, “yes, I want to play!”

August hummed again, dropping Taehyung’s hand and stepping away, “stay there puppy,” he ordered and dropped the leash. He walked over to the desk, taking his time going through whatever was on the table. 

Taehyung stayed still as possible, even though his thighs were cramping a bit. He could feel eyes on him still, but they only made him fall deeper into the headspace. Suddenly, he felt a large soft hand touch his cheek, tilting his face up, his touch firm. 

There was a handsome man standing in front of him, smiling softly. Taehyung flushed as he felt the man’s fingers brush over his cheek, then reaching up to brush his hair off of his forehead. 

“He’s so deep already,” he noted, his voice soft and soothing, “have you ever been trained before?”

Taehyung slowly shook his head, letting out a stuttering gasp as August returned and ran the leather head of a crop down his spine. He shivered, wincing away from it when August pulled it up from his skin, eliciting a chuckle from the crowd. 

“When did you get back, Jin?” August asked, ignoring Taehyung as he brought down the crop onto his shoulder blade, making Taehyung yelp and jolt in Jin’s hold. Jin squeezed his jaw tighter, his eyes narrowing in a warning. 

“Just a few moments ago,” Jin replied, taking his eyes from Taehyung’s face, “where did you find this puppy?” He asked, his lips curling into a smile when August brought the crop down again on the center of Taehyung’s back in a short but sharp tap that had Taehyung’s skin buzzing. 

Taehyung whined softly, nuzzling Jin’s hand as he shuddered. 

“A friend,” August replied, “can you believe he’s never had a dom before?” He asked, running a cool hand down Taehyung’s spine until he got to his ass, raising his hand and bringing it down just a few inches above his ass on his lower back, “he’s so well trained, I’m surprised no one’s swooped in to grab him already!”

Jin chuckled, “that’s hard to believe,” he remarked, taking the crop from August and letting go of Taehyung’s jaw and pushing his head down to make him bow. August leant down and grabbed him by his middle, making him tilt forward until his ass was on display. 

Jin gently pulled the tail to the side, chuckling as Taehyung’s thighs trembled as he tapped the crop on his thighs in a litany of quick but firm strikes. Taehyung whimpered, spreading his thighs a little as he felt Jin run his palms over the meat off his ass. 

“Such a good puppy,” Jin whispered, bringing the crop down harder, wrapping a hand around Taehyung’s calf to keep him in place as he bucked forward, whining loudly, “so responsive! Are you sure he’s never had a trainer?” He asked, bringing down the crop in a strike so hard that it made Taehyung kick out, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Positive,” August replied, grabbing the leash and tugging Taehyung’s head up. He stared down at Taehyung and smiled at his tears, laughing when Taehyung jolted again at Jin’s strikes. Taehyung’s brain was practically jello at this point, full of nothing but the sharp feeling of Jin’s sharp pats. 

August crouched down in front of Taehyung, gently rubbing his tears away, careful not to mess up his makeup, and ran his thumb over Taehyung’s lower lip, “are you feeling good, puppy?” He asked. 

Taehyung opened his mouth and sucked on the tip of August’s thumb, his thighs shaking harder as Jin swapped out the crop for his hands, landing spank after spank on his thighs and ass, occasionally hitting close to the base of his tail and making the cool metal jolt against his prostate. 

“Too dumb to speak?” August teased, “is my puppy so dumb that he can’t speak?” He pulled his thumb from Taehyung’s lips and laughed as he cried out, pitching forward in an attempt to grab his thumb with his mouth, his hands on the mat keeping him steady. 

“Cute,” August whispered, slipping his thumb back into Taehyung’s mouth and resting the pad of it on his tongue. Taehyung sucked gently on the digit, thankful for something to distract him from the pain. 

“How far are you going to go, August?” A woman’s voice asked from the crowd, her voice breaking through Taehyung’s clouded mind with her shrill tone. 

Tears dripped from Taehyung’s eyes as another spank hit on his thighs, close to his cock enough for him to jolt and shiver. He whimpered, dropping August’s thumb from his mouth as he continued to quiver. Jin smoothed his palm over the reddened swats in slow, methodical circles as Taehyung continued to shiver and whine. 

“My Puppy might not be willing to play with other people,” August replied to the woman, clenching his jaw and gently tilting his head up, petting Taehyung’s cheeks and clearing away his tears. He kissed the tip of Taehyung’s nose and smiled as he sagged at his touch. 

He was fading from what he once was, drifting slowly into a deep headspace as Jin started to spank again, squeezing his ass cheeks with his strong fingers and spreading them apart to look at the base of his tail. Taehyung moaned, his hips twitching a bit as Jin gently took hold of the tail and pushed it in further, just enough to elicit a response but not enough to cause real pleasure, which Taehyung was thankful for.

Taehyung shuddered, pitching forward again as he felt the head of the toy press against his prostate with a shock of electricity. His thighs shook as tingles ran up and down his spine. He whimpered, closing his mouth tighter around August’s thumb for comfort. 

August chuckled, grinning at Taehyung’s responsiveness. He leant forward and whispered something to Jin, but Taehyung was so deep into his headspace that he could barely hear it. He nipped lightly at August’s thumb and whined loudly when it was gently removed from his mouth, drool connecting Taehyung’s lips to August’s thumb in a thin strand that snapped as August pulled back. 

“Later, pup,” August lectured, then turned to his partner, “do some settling spanks,” he suggested, “I think one of Pup’s friends is looking for him.”

Jin hummed and looped his arm around Taehyung’s middle, pushing his face down and holding his ass up. He pulled down Taehyung’s underwear and with a large leather paddle, began to lay swat after swat on his thighs and ass. 

Taehyung let out a whimpering shout, his feet drumming against the ground as he halfheartedly struggled, tears dripping down his face slowly. He could feel the warmth from the spanks starting to pool from the spanked area and sobbed, reaching a hand back in vain to stop the spanks that were so harshly laid out on his ass. He didn’t really want to stop the spanks, it was more for show as he felt the eyes of those around him intensifying at the show. 

Jin clicked his tongue and grabbed his hand, pressing it firmly against his back. Taehyung whined and reached back with his other hand, throwing off his balance. He pitched forward, but before his face could hit the padded floor, August was there to stop him from falling, resting Taehyung’s chin on a soft pillow and gently petting Taehyung’s hair as the pup whimpered. 

“Almost there, pup,” August whispered, “can you feel how red you are?” He hissed into Taehyung’s ear, “can you feel how hard Jin is for you?”

Taehyung shuddered, his thighs flexing. He could feel Jin’s cock pressing into his thigh, hard and warm against the meat of his thighs. He let out a soft moan, clenching down around the plug in his ass, and felt Seokjin’s cock press harder against his thigh. The more animal part of him wanted to fuck back, but his human brain shied away from the idea. He didn’t know these men well, and was thankful that they were following the rules. 

He sniffled wetly as the spanks started to slow, winding down until there was more time in between each spank. He heard the paddle being set down and listened as the cap of a bottle was popped, and then felt Jin’s fingers, coated with a cool lotion, smooth against his asscheeks. Gentle, slow and soothing.

“It’s over, Tae,” August murmured, “you were such a good pup for us,” he smiled, lifting Taehyung’s head until he could look at him. August, with his warm eyes and soft smile, kissed his forehead softly, “Jin is gonna take you to Joonie and Kookie, alright?” He whispered, “we’ll be with you in a moment to do some aftercare, okay?” He asked, nodding when Taehyung numbly nodded. 

He felt his body being picked up, moved and twisted around and then laid back as Jin picked him up. Taehyung sighed softly, his thighs still burning and humming with the feeling of being spanked, and although his brain was sluggish, he could hear Jin speaking to someone, and then he was carried. Bouncing in Jin’s arms as he leant on Jin’s firm shoulder, almost drooling with how relaxed he was. 

He was set down on a soft surface, with familiar hands touching his arms, smoothing over his naked torso. He flickered open his eyes, looking up with blurry eyes at Joonie and Kookie who were very gently cleaning him off, removing the ears from his head, his tail, and his underwear. They held soft fabric towels that were damp with water which were a pleasant relief from Taehyung’s previous heat. 

“He’s hard,” Joonie whispered, pressing against his stomach and rubbing in slow circles. Taehyung shivered, but pushed Joonie’s hand away from his stomach, his face flushed bright red. He could feel his cock, small and pressing against his navel, and did his best to ignore it. He had no want to jerk off, nor did he want anyone else touching him there.

“Don’t touch,” he mumbled and Joonie nodded, his hand moving to Taehyung’s hand and gently holding it. Kookie curled up next to him, already dressed in a thick sweater and some sweatpants, looking thoroughly used and exhausted. 

Taehyung wrapped an arm around him, pulling Kookie forward and letting out a soft sigh, nuzzling into his hair. Joonie got behind him and began to softly cuddle him, hugging him tightly. Joonie scratched his hair slowly, smiling against the back of Taehyung’s head when Taehyung completely relaxed into the soft blankets. 

“Did you have a good time, Tae?” Joonie asked, his breath warm against his neck, nose pressing against Taehyung’s vein. Taehyung hummed in response, his brain still sluggish. It felt like he had been dunked into a pool of warm water, floating without care or worry. Exactly what he wanted.

He wasn’t really sure how much time had passed, but when he opened his eyes to Wonsik hovering over him he jolted. Joonie and Kookie were nowhere to be found, but Taehyung was still tucked underneath a soft pink blanket. 

“There you are,” Wonsik smiled, “geez. You enjoy yourself much?”

Taehyung flushed down to his chest and snatched the shirt that Wonsik was holding, shoving it over his head, “so what if I did?” He responded with a pout in his tone, which only made Wonsik laugh, knowing he had won. 

“Come on,” Wonsik coaxed, pulling Taehyung from his comfortable shell of blankets, “those two subs were nice enough to tell me where you were. You passed out for a little bit, don’t worry though, it’s not super late,” he said. Taehyung wobbled to his feet, his thighs and ass burning from his playtime. 

“What time it is?” Taehyung asked around a yawn as he clumsily stepped into a pair of dark sweatpants Wonsik handed him. 

“Just a little after one,” Wonsik replied as the two of them shuffled out of the enclosed room, most people had already cleared out as the two made their way towards the door. Seulgi gave him a smile and a wave as they left, and Taehyung shyly smiled back. 

“Do you think you’ll go back?” Wonsik asked as they walked out into the cold morning. Taehyung shivered, remembering the way that August had looked at him with such hunger. 

“I might,” he whispered, “I might.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Twitter at PurelyWriting and CuriousCat at PurelyKittening! My CC is used for questions and requests if you want something to happen later on in the story <3


End file.
